


Always Known You

by Sinistretoile



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Birthday Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Office Sex, Reincarnation, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Fay's been having hyper-realistic dreams about another lifetime. When Kattegat Industries buys the company she work for in a hostile takeover, she meets someone familiar.





	Always Known You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeLEErious_PACEtry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLEErious_PACEtry/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Trixi! Sorry you're having problems with your account. As soon as you get a new one, I'll tag this as your gift.

She felt cold. And not any cold, cold that had seeped into her bones that she felt she’d never get warm from. Darkness surrounded her, though she had the impression of light close by. She could voices, battle cries and screams, clanging swords and thumping wood and metal. A dirty, bloody hand covered her mouth. Hot breath fell against the shell of her ear and her neck. A voice that felt familiar spoke a language she didn’t understand.  
Fay’s alarm screamed into the quiet morning. She snapped awake almost painfully. She groaned and rolled over. These dreams…they felt so vivid, so real. She’d had them every night this week and she never felt rested when she woke from them.  
She sighed as she threw her feet over the side of the bed and forced herself to stand and trudge to the shower. She stood under the hot spray, letting it ease her tired muscles. That’s when she felt it. His body pressed against her back. His beard nuzzled the bend of her neck as his arms slipped around her waist and up to cup her breasts. He crooned that mysterious foreign language into her ear as he pulled her body against his, sliding his stiff cock between her thighs.  
She felt no fear. He wasn’t really there. The phantom embrace flushed her body beneath the reddening from the hot shower. “Who are you?”  
He clicked his tongue. “We have always known each other.” Fay turned in the shower but his presence had left. She finished her shower then hurriedly finished getting ready.

"Fay, so nice of you to finally join us."  
She'd attempted to duck into the conference room with little notice but apparently her boss was in a mood this morning. "It's been a rough morning, sir. Sorry." She took the first open seat. Her gaze drifted to the bald man in the bespoke suit that had his back to the room.  
"Now that we're all here, I'll turn the room over to Mr. Lothbrok, CEO of Kattegat Industries LLC. I'm sure you've heard the rumors of the companies acquiescion. Those rumors are true. Granbury Inc. has been bought by Kattegat Industries and the merger is taking place effective immediately."  
Mr. Lothbrok turned around to assess the room at this revelation. Fay choked on her mouthful of coffee, drawing his attention. Not from the news of the merger. Oh no, it wasn't anything as simple and mundane as a merger. His intense gaze met hers. He addressed the room with his soft voice but his eyes never left hers.  
"I'm sure you're all wondering about your positions. I wish I could offer you peace of mind. But I cannot. We will be weighing your qualifications with our requirements and see where you fit within our matrix. This is will be ideal for some. For others, not so much." His gaze finally broke from Fay's to incompass the room. "My office is always open should you have any questions. If you elect not to go through the vetting process, human resources had been instructed to give you letters of recommendation."  
The rest of the meeting carried on with business as usual. Fay tried to concentrate but her attention kept returning to Mr. Lothbrok. It unsettled her that every time she looked at him, he was already looking at her. The meeting dismissed and Fay made sure she was the first to leave.

The next few weeks felt like the movie Groundhog Day. Fay would have dreams of viking battlefields and the man she had loved once. She never saw his face, only his soft voice that reminded her so much of Mr. Lothbrok's. Then she would go to work. And aide in the merger and the employee restructering.  
Working late one night, Fay dozed off at her desk and found herself in her dream. Only this wasn't like any of the ones before. She sat in a wooden tub of steaming water. Her back was pressed up against a strong, muscular chest. Rough hands kneaded her breasts and a bearded mouth kissed and bit her throat. She gasped and arched, pushing her ass back into a thick, hard cock resting between the cheeks of her ass.  
"Are you ready, little one?"  
"I am ready, my king." He groaned as she wound her ass against him. He urged her up onto her knees.  
"Fay? Fay." A rough hand grabbed her elbow and shook her awake.  
"Fuck! What!" She slapped the hand away from her, coming awake hard and almost painfully. Her disappointment at the dream being broken fueling her surly attitude. Mr. Lothbrok crouched in front of her, an amused smile on his dull pink lips. "Fuck, sorry, Mr. Lothbrok."  
"Please, Fay, call me Ragnar." He tilted his head, looking at her expectantly. Her brow furrowed. Why was that familiar? Her body tingled with an unfamiliar sensation. She felt like she did in the dreams. "Are you alright, little one?"  
Her head snapped up, her brow creasing more in her confusion. "I-I'm fine. Just tired is all."  
His thumb caressed her wrist, back and forth. "You've been working a great deal. Perhaps you need a break?"  
Fay swallowed and shook her head. "I can't. There's so much to do. I need this job. I can't afford to look like a slacker in the middle of a hostile takeover. I'll be fired tomorrow." She seemed to realize who she was talking to. "Fuck, sorry, I-I didn't mean-"  
"Yes, you did. And you are correct. This is a hostile takeover. But why would I fire the one person in this entire company who I want? The reason I bought this company in the first place."  
"You-what-me?" She pulled her hand back. "Mr. Lothbrok, Ragnar, I don't understand."  
"Get your things. I will explain on our way."  
"Am I-"  
"No, you're not fired, Fay. Just grab your things and we'll talk as we walk." She nodded, slipping her shoes back on and grabbing her purse. "Many lifetimes ago...I met a girl in battle. She was perfection. A valkyrie incarnate. We shared an immediate, visceral bond. But our time together was short."  
"I don't-" He shut the door to his office behind them.  
"But you do. You have felt me, our connection. You have just not recognized it. I've searched for over eleven hundred years for you." He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood in his office, looking out over the city. His bearded mouth kissed her throat. "Tell me you remember, Fay."  
She knew now the dreams were not dreams...but memories. "I remember..." His calloused hands covered her breasts, kneading them through the thin silk. He kissed the shell of her ear then scraped his teeth. "I remember everything, my king."  
Ragnar growled and spun her around. His mouth covered hers, claiming her roughly. His tongue split her lips but she moaned and welcomed him. Her arms looped around his shoulders. His hands came up under her arms then pushed them away. He spun her around again. "Hands on the glass, little one."  
"Yes, my king." She barely recognized her own voice. She had a brief moment to wonder where her purse had gone. But Ragnar had bunched up her skirt and slipped his hand into her panties. She whined even as her hips bucked involuntarily.  
"So wet for me, little one." He purred against her ear. His fingers slipped through her slick pussy lips, pressing against her clit. She cried out, blushing. "Let me hear you, little one. We're the only ones here."  
Fay pushed her fingertips against the cool glass, her hips rocking as he circled her clit. She moved up onto her toes as she pushed back against him. His fingers left her clit, causing her to whine in frustration. But that was short lived. He thrust his fingers inside her, knuckle deep. Her face scrunched up in pleasure. He smirked at the reflection in the glass.  
"That's it, my lovely little one. Do you want me to fill you up?"  
"Yes, my king."  
"My beautiful valkyrie..." He withdrew his fingers then roughly tugged the skirt and panties down her legs until gravity took them. He bent her over more as he fumbled with his belt then the button and zipper of his slacks. She felt the nudge of his cock against her soaked cunt then he filled her, stretching her beyond anyone else she'd had. He wasn't long but long enough to hit where he needed to.  
"Fuck! Ragnar!"  
"Yes, yes, my little one." He grunted with each thrust, his fingers digging into her hip. His hands moved to her breast and between her legs. He knew he wouldn't last long. He wanted them to go over the edge together. His slick fingers found her clit. Her cries and moans echoed off the glass, making them louder and louder still. He pounded into her, bringing her up further onto her toes.  
"Yes, my king!" His hand moved to her throat, holding her tightly as his fingers strummed her clit. She shouted as her orgasm swept over her, clenching around. He grunted, her tightening body pulling him over then milking him of every last drop of cum. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the chair. They fell into the chair. She nuzzled into his neck. This was normally out of character for her. But like he'd said her dream. They'd always known each other.


End file.
